Coffee Break
by milo-g
Summary: Suspiró y los siguió, de a ratos, Armin giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, siempre dándole una mirada de disculpa. Jean no se enojaba, después de todo, tenía a Armin para sí mismo cada noche. Jearmin. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

Hola~

Vengo con otra contribución pasiva-agresiva para este fandom (? Un besho Jearmin, lleno de feels.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencia: Escrito por moi(?. Poco romance, primer cap de un multichapter.

Disfruten.

* * *

Era una suerte; justo ese día, el día de la evaluación programada hacía varios meses (para la cual, no había estudiado), el profesor de dicha materia, había faltado. Suspiró agradecido, muy agradecido, ya que recibía una segunda oportunidad de poder estudiar y no perder el año por esa maldita materia.

Aprovechó su hora y media libre para ir a una cafetería cercana a la facultad, siempre se veía con buen ambiente, aunque nunca había pensado en visitarla. Entró y una pequeña campanita sonó con el movimiento de la puerta.

Dio una vista general al desierto lugar y se acercó al mostrador. De espaldas a la caja registradora y en frente de un pequeño refrigerador, se encontraba una cabeza de rubios cabellos. Parecía que ni cuenta se había dado del potencial cliente.

―Humjum ―, se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

― ¡Oh! ―Exclamó y fue directo a atenderlo ―. Buen día, ¿Qué va a pedir? ―Habló respetuosamente, demasiado a pesar de que ambos tendrían cerca de la misma edad.

―Quiero… ―Se detuvo a escudriñar a esa persona, mientras que fingía pensar qué pediría. Le llamaba mucho la atención, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros y un flequillo que parecía rozarle los ojos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y el delantal negro no le dejaba ver si tenía senos o no. Es que esa era su primordial duda: ¿Era un chico o una chica? ―. Quiero un café mediano.

―El café te cuesta $10, pero si llevas uno pequeño, con dos facturas y un jugo te sale $15, aunque si dejas el jugo, sería $12. Si quieres agregar otra factura te sale, sin el jugo, $17, y con él, $20.

Quedó mareado. Era temprano en la mañana, y ya le estaba hablando de números.

―Amh… Dame el último.

La otra persona sonrió, su cliente venía a por un café de $10 y se llevaba un desayuno de $20.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Le preguntó luego de cobrarle.

―Jean ―respondió distraído y preguntó de vuelta: ― ¿El tuyo?

Lo miró confuso y respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

―Armin.

¿Armin… es nombre de chico?

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, de seguro que el… cajero, Armin, había escrito su nombre mal, como todo el mundo.

 _Ugh, mi nombre es Jean, no Yan o Jan._ Hizo una mueca.

―Por el costado te entrego el pedido.

Asintió sin mirar a Armin y fue al lugar designado. Recibió su pedido y fue a sentarse a una mesa. Miró el contenido de su bandeja y se golpeó mentalmente, él solo quería un café… Suspiró y comenzó a sacar sus libros, decidido a estudiar aunque sea un poco. Tomó el vaso desechable y notó una marca en él. Tenía su nombre. Bien escrito. Sonrió y luego notó el corazón. Luego buscó a Armin con la mirada, tal vez para cuestionar esa marca intrusa debajo de su nombre. Solo encontró su cabello, ya que otra vez estaba agachado delante del refrigerador.

Pero seguía teniendo sus dudas. ¿Chico? ¿Chica? ¿Transexual? No solo era que tenía un rostro muy… ¿Ambiguo? No, esa no era la palabra. Sacudió su cabeza. No. No. Él estaba allí para estudiar, no para distraerse con un simple cajero.

Devolvió su vista hasta su libro de inglés, esa horrible materia que no le dejaba dormir por las noches (mentira, dormía como un bebé). No había estudiado en todo el semestre y ahora recibía la cuenta: medio libro tenía que estudiar para el examen. Medio libro literal.

 _The Little Sally is very hungry. What does she have to do to get food?_

 _a._ _Steal somebody._

 _b._ _Ask for food._

 _c._ _Work and buy it for her._

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¡Ni que le fuera a servir en el futuro! Además, no tenía nada de sentido que Sally estuviera _enojada_ y que quisiera conseguir un _pie_.

Cerró el libro bruscamente y buscó los apuntes que su amigo le había prestado. Claro, él lo conocía bien, era su mejor amigo. Todas las oraciones escritas estaban en inglés y traducidas. Sonrió y leyó lentamente cada hoja. Sin embargo, su concentración fue destruida por el sonido de la campana de la puerta. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

― ¡Armin! ―Exclamó la chica castaña, apenas entrando ―. ¡Dame lo de siempre!

Armin lo preparó, veloz, pero tranquilo. Luego procedió a cobrarle. La chica tomó el pedido, que estaba dentro de una bolsa mediana marrón y salió con la misma velocidad con la que entró.

Jean la miró con el ceño fruncido. Conocía esa chica y la conocía bien. Miró apenas hacia el mostrador y se encontró con la mirada de Armin.

― ¿Quieres más café?

―Lo siento, me quitaste lo poco de dinero que tenía ―Jean sonrió como… _Jean_.

―No te preocupes, la segunda es gratis ―le devolvió la sonrisa de forma sincera, ignorando el sarcasmo del otro.

No esperó una afirmación y se acercó a él llevando una bandeja con una jarra de café y otra de leche. Jean le acercó su vaso vacío y Armin lo rellenó.

―Oye, ahora que lo pienso ―dijo Jean ―, eres el único atendiendo el local entero. ¿Qué pasará cuando se llene?

Armin rio y lo miró ―. Eso no pasará, este café no es tan bueno.

Jean no respondió. Armin le devolvió el vaso y le dio azúcar, luego regresó al mostrador para guardar la jarra, la leche y la bandeja.

El castaño regresó su vista a los apuntes, de los cuales sinceramente, no había aprendido nada. Miró la hora en su celular y suspiró, ya era hora de volver a la escuela. Al final no había hecho gran cosa, se había distraído con Armin, el… ¿Chico?

―Nos vemos, Armin ―se despidió Jean, algo que él mismo no creyó hacer.

―Adiós, Jean ―el rubio le sonrió mientras se despedía.

* * *

Pues, si lograron llegar al final, merecen un aplauso. Personalmente no me pareció muy entretenido este cap en comparación de los siguientes...

En fin, si les gustó y quieren continuación, pueden decirme con un review :DD

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Este es el segundo cap de mi besho Jearmin *u* Cabe aclarar que estos caps son todos muy continuos, o sea, no voy a recapitular cosas de capítulos anteriores, así que... si alguien no lo entiende (en capítulos más adelante), tendrán que fijarse atrás c:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencias: Puede ser que haya un poquito de OoC, trato de que no sea así, pero ya que.

Disfruten.

* * *

La última campanada del mediodía había sonado. El salón donde Jean se encontraba se vaciaba lentamente mientras él terminaba de guardar sus libros. Su estómago gruñó y volvió a maldecir al chico de la cafetería, que le había vendido tres facturas pequeñas. Buscó con la mirada a Marco, su compañero de apuntes, para que le ayudara a estudiar inglés y además le invitara el almuerzo, pero resultaba que era inteligente. Marco ya había escapado de él y su estómago hambriento.

Le quedaba una hora libre hasta su próxima clase, si se apuraba, podría ir a su casa a comer algo. Tomó su mochila y caminó veloz a la puerta. Salió del edificio principal de la facultad y entró en el subterráneo. Subió y se sentó, ya que a esa hora, solía estar vacío. Paseó su mirada por el vagón, solo por fisgonear y con quién se encontró: el rubio que le había _robado_.

Armin estaba sentado al lado de la puerta, llevaba anteojos de lectura y un libro entre sus manos. A partir de lo que poco que Jean percibía de su ropa, parecía que recién había salido de trabajar. Lo miró fijo, de esa manera en que cuando hay contacto visual, se vuelve incómodo. Por suerte, el otro no miró; parecía estar muy ensimismado en su lectura.

Jean volvió a pensar en él y en lo raro que era. ¿Cómo un chico podía parecer tan femenino al punto de resultar atractivo…? Pero no. Por supuesto que a él no le parecía atractivo, que estupidez.

Jean era un macho pecho peludo con gustos tan masculinos que el siquiera pensar que Armin le podía resultar atractivo, le hacía reír.

Suspiró y se levantó, ya casi llegaba a su parada. Se sorprendió al ver como Armin salía detrás de él y que incluso decía un pequeño _permiso_ , ya que él se había parado en el medio. El rubio ni lo había mirado, solo se alejaba rápidamente hacía las escaleras mecánicas. Jean lo siguió, y no por seguirlo, sino porque iba en la misma dirección que el rubio.

Caminaba un par de pasos detrás de Armin, y no porque lo siguiera, simplemente porque así quería ir él. Armin seguía concentrado en su libro, demasiado como para caminar por la calle. Y era verdad, porque de un momento a otro, Jean perdió de vista la cabeza rubia.

El chico estaba acostado en el suelo ante la inminente caída al pisar un pozo. Jean iba a seguir de largo, avanzó unos pasos, pero…

―Oye, ¿Te caíste?

Armin lo miró con sarcasmo ―, en realidad quería saludar al suelo de cerca… ―masculló y se levantó.

Jean no supo si reír u ofenderse, pero lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

―Gracias ―dijo Armin, y siguió caminando como si nada, de nuevo en su libro.

―Oye, no quiero ser metido ―dijo Jean apenas ―, pero si vas leyendo así de concentrado, podrían robarte o podrías volver a caerte.

Armin iba a responder, pero otra vez pisó otro pozo. Antes de que besara el piso de nuevo, Jean lo tomó del brazo, evitando la caída.

―Tal vez tengas razón ―Armin lo miró riendo suavemente ―. Oye, te veo cara conocida… ¿Nos conocemos?

―Me vendiste café hoy.

― ¡Oh! Jean, el francés ―. Dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Francés? ―Jean rio ―. Solo el nombre.

Armin asintió sonriendo y miró al frente, Jean lo imitó.

La situación era rara, ninguno sabía cómo hablar con el otro, o sea, eran desconocidos. Ni siquiera sabían por qué caminaban juntos.

― ¿Vives por aquí? ―Preguntó Jean.

―Sí ―asintió ―. Aquí.

―Mi casa está a dos cuadras ―dijo Jean ―, adiós, Armin.

―Nos vemos, Jean.

Armin entró en su casa y Jean lo perdió de vista.

Eso fue raro.

…

Una semana pasó, de nuevo se encontraba con el remordimiento de tener que enfrentar la evaluación de inglés, porque no, no había estudiado nada.

Pero qué pasó: ¡El profesor no apareció! ¡Otra semana más para estudiar!

Salió de la facultad, dispuesto a estudiar exhaustivamente, sin embargo, al pasar delante de la cafetería de Armin, no pudo evitar entrar. Después de todo, el café era bueno.

―Buen día ―saludó Armin ―, ¿Qué va a llevar?

―Quiero un café ―dijo Jean ―. Solo café ―agregó rápidamente.

Armin sonrió cómplice ―. Sería $10.

Jean pagó y se sentó en la barra, cerca del otro chico. Sacó los apuntes de Marco, dispuesto a estudiar un poco. Luego de unos minutos, recibió el café de parte del rubio; en él estaba su nombre de nuevo, además del corazón. Jean miró apenas a Armin, pero éste se veía muy concentrado sacándole brillo a la cafetera. Su encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a los apuntes.

Leía y releía, aprendía de memoria la forma de escribir cada palabra. Qué gracioso, ni idea de qué significaban las palabras. Volvía a revisar su diccionario, las transcribía, veía como Armin iba de un lado a otro, lavaba vajillas, copiaba las hojas de Marco. Suspiró y tomó su vaso en el momento justo en que la campanita de la puerta sonaba.

― ¡Armin! ¡Ya sabes qué!

El rubio asintió y le preparó el pedido a la chica, la misma de la semana anterior. Cuando la chica corrió para tomar su bolsa de un manotazo, sin querer, golpeó a Jean el brazo, haciendo que su café cayera sobre él.

― ¡Maldición, Sasha! ―Claro que conocía a esa chica, pero esa era historia para otro momento.

― ¡Lo lamento! ―Dijo y se fue, sin siquiera reparar en que el chico supiera su nombre.

Armin se acercó a Jean para limpiar el mostrador. Luego se fue y regresó con otro vaso de café.

―Gracias ―dijo Jean.

― ¿Estudiando? ―Preguntó Armin.

―Humjum ―respondió apenas, revisando las hojas para asegurarse de que seguían intactas ―. Inglés.

― _That's pretty easy…_ ―dijo apenas.

― ¿Sabes inglés? ―Preguntó asombrado ―. ¿Podrías ayudarme? No entiendo nada de nada.

Nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

En la media hora que se había quedado en la cafetería, Armin lo había ayudado con inglés, lo cual se le daba muy bien. Jean estaba sorprendido de cuánto había entendido, ni Marco había llegado tan lejos enseñándole.

―Oye, ya debo irme ―dijo Jean ―. Gracias por explicarme, nos vemos luego.

―De nada, que te vaya bien.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si fue así, pueden decirlo con un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

A decir verdad, estaba editando esto y había puesto una nota super kúl, pero se me borró todo :v A la mierda la nota~

 **Disclaimer:** Los personjes son de Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten~

* * *

Al parecer en la cafetería también trabajan otras personas a parte de Armin, ya que había pasado al mediodía, solo para almorzar, pero vio que no estaba el rubio. No sabía por qué, pero el hambre se le había ido.

Regresó al campus de la facultad, caminó un rato por los alrededores, solo para hacer tiempo, ya que aún le quedaba un buen rato hasta su próxima clase. Grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse de nuevo con Armin, sin embargo, él se encontraba lejos, estaba entrando en la facultad de Letras.

¿Podría ser que el rubio estudiara en la misma facultad que él?

Jean se acercó, solo por curioso y fisgón que era. No podía ser posible que estudiaran en el mismo edificio y no se hubieran reconocido. Entró en el recinto lentamente, disimulando. Vio que Armin doblaba en un pasillo y se apresuró para no perderlo de vista. Se asomó por el pasillo, y volvió a ver a Armin.

¿Qué demonios?

Allí estaba él, hablando con Marco, como si nada.

Qué gracioso, estudiaban en la misma facultad y él ni se había dado cuenta.

― ¡Oye! ―Había hecho contacto visual con Marco. Diablos, diablos, diablos…

Comenzó a caminar rápida y disimuladamente hacia la puerta, huyendo del pelinegro. Luego de atravesar las puertas de la facultad, salió corriendo. No sabía hacia dónde ni por qué, pero Jean corrió, tanto como sus piernas le daban.

…

Un nuevo día empezaba, Jean ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar, apenas faltaban un par de minutos para que la clase comenzara. Desde el día anterior no había hablado con Marco, y esperaba no hacerlo hoy. La primera materia de ese día era Pensamiento Filosófico, materia que no le parecía muy útil, pero era igual de obligatoria. Como siempre en esa asignatura, Connie, su compañero, se sentó a su lado.

―Hola, Jean ―saludó sonriente.

Jean suspiró cansado ―. Hey…

― ¿Has visto a Sasha? Ya está llegando tarde… ―Dijo el chico, interrumpiéndolo y cambiando totalmente su expresión a una preocupada.

―Connie, ella siempre llega tarde.

―Pero ―lo miró a los ojos con una repentina seriedad ―, ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿O se quedó dormida? ¿O si le dio un calambre de camino a aquí y está arrastrándose a través de las calles sin ayuda? ¿O…?

― ¿Tal vez está comprando muffins…?

― ¡No seas sarcástico conmigo! ―Connie abalanzó su cabeza contra la mesa, haciendo ruidos de llorar, que en verdad, sonaban muy fingidos ―. ¡Estoy tan preocupado!

Jean volvió a suspirar. Gracias al café de Armin, había descubierto que sus sospechas eran correctas, Sasha llegaba siempre tarde porque compraba su desayuno allí. El problema caía en que nunca llegaba con nada a clase; tal parecía que su glotonería no le permitía compartir su desayuno con su propio novio.

―Oye, mira, ya llegó ―dijo Jean con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¡Sasha! ―Dijo Connie, mientras que parecía que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

― ¡Uf! ¡Me quedé tan dormida! ―Dijo y besó suavemente a Connie, luego miró a Jean ―. Buenos días, cara de caballo.

―Buenos días, Sasha ―Jean sonrió con malicia ―. Espero que no te de hambre, digo, como te quedaste dormida, no habrás podido desayunar…

Sasha lo miró fijo ―. Por supuesto que no.

―Como sea, ya empieza la clase ―interrumpió Connie, quien había quedado sentado entre su amigo y su novia.

…

―Vamos a almorzar, chicos ―los llamó Connie, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

―Ve tú, en un momento te alcanzamos ―sonrió Sasha.

―Mientras pediré tu almuerzo, así que apresúrate ―dijo el chico y salió.

―Sabía que eras tú, cara de caballo ―acusó la castaña a Jean en cuanto quedaron solos ―. ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿¡Estabas siguiéndome!?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo vida propia como para andar siguiéndote! ―Se defendió enojado, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de chantaje ―. Aunque, no fue tan malo que haya estado allí…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Suspiró derrotada.

―Quiero que…

― ¡Cualquier cosa menos mi comida! ―Exclamó.

Jean frunció el ceño ―. Quiero que dejes de preocupar a Connie.

― ¿Preocupar? ¿De qué hablas?

―Sasha, cada vez que te tardas en llegar, se pone nervioso y no para de hablar. No. Para. De. Hablarme.

― ¿Él…? ―La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo ―. ¡Soy la peor novia del mundo!

Se levantó y salió corriendo.

― ¡CONNIEEEE…!

 _Muy bien,_ pensó Jean _, un problema menos._

 _…_

Luego de _hablar_ con Sasha, Jean se dirigió al campus de la facultad de Letras. Sabía a quién buscaba y sonrió cuando lo encontró.

― ¡Oye! ―El aludido dio un salto en cuanto lo escuchó ―. Lo lamento, no quería asustarte.

―Hola ―dijo un poco contrariado y preguntó: ― ¿Qué haces aquí? No estarás siguiéndome, ¿Verdad? ―Rio incómodo.

Jean se golpeó mentalmente ―. No, no, yo también estudio aquí.

― ¿La facultad de Letras…? ―Preguntó dudoso.

―No, en la de Arquitectura ―, contestó rápido y agregó ―, soy amigo de Marco.

― ¿Cara de caballo?

― ¡Sí! Espera, ¿Qué?

Armin rio ―. Nada, nada. Disculpa por lo de antes, pero últimamente te veo demasiado seguido ―comenzó a guardar sus libros en su mochila ―. Voy a almorzar, ¿Quieres acompañarme, o…? ―Preguntó un poco tímido.

―Claro ―respondió Jean sonriendo.

Armin se levantó de su lugar, a los pies de un árbol, y caminó a la par de Jean, sonriendo.

― ¿Dónde quieres almorzar? ―Preguntó el castaño mientras se dirigían a las puertas del campus.

―Podríamos ir a la cafetería, ya sabes, en la que trabajo ―Jean dudaba, no había traído mucho dinero ese día ―, y como trabajo allí, tengo descuento.

― ¿De cuánto?

―Tengo cien por ciento de descuento en lo que yo quiera.

Jean lo miró sorprendido ―. ¿En serio? Eso es genial…

Armin sonrió ―, ¿Vamos, entonces?

―Por supuesto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

Si les agrada cómo escribo, les invito a pasar por mis otros dos fics de SnK, Por él y In the Darkness, el primero es Jearmin y el segundo es de terror, contribución para Halloween *lunita*

* * *

 **A favor de review sin discriminar, si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Smell ya, people~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Capítulo cuatro! Lo iba a subir el viernes... pero se me olvidó :v

Me alegro que les esté gustando el fic, y agradezco a **Mskysi** , **MagiAllie** , **Megumi Kurosaki** , **Karina-Alcalina** y **Lina** por todos sus beshos reviews *corazón*

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Haijme Isayama; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten~

* * *

Fueron a la cafetería, donde Armin directamente lo guio a una habitación trasera, como si fuera una oficina. Luego le preguntó que quería comer.

―Ponte cómodo, en un momento vuelvo ―sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jean escudriñó la habitación, parecía ser la oficina del jefe, y le extrañaba un poco que el rubio pudiera andar como si nada en todo el establecimiento, aunque…

Tal vez Armin era dueño de la cafetería. Bueno, él no, tenía, ¿Cuánto? ¿19 años? No, tal vez era de su familia. Eso tenía más sentido.

―Volví.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio, Jean lo imitó y se sentó frente a él. Armin había traído dos sándwiches de pollo, especialidad del día. Comieron y charlaron, se conocieron más. Jean descubrió que en efecto, Armin tenía dieciocho años y que la cafetería era de su abuelo. Este era su primer año en la facultad y que estudiar y trabajar lo estaban matando, pero que le gustaba así.

― ¿Y qué de ti? ―Preguntó Armin, luego de terminar con el último bocado de su sándwich.

―Pues… ―Jean levantó una mano y enumeró ―, tengo diecinueve, estudio arquitectura, me gusta la comida picante, siempre dicen que mi cabello es de _hípster_ y… quería estudiar diseño gráfico.

Armin lo miró ―. ¿Solo eso me dirás? ¡Yo casi te conté la historia de mi vida!

―No es mi culpa que te guste hablar de ti ―Jean rio contagiado por las carcajadas de Armin―. Oye, oye, que tal si solucionamos esto por la noche ―Jean lo miró.

― ¿Por la noche? ¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir? ―Armin sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

―Eso quisieras ―dijo Jean sarcásticamente y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas ―. Espérame cuando salgas. ¿Es un trato?

El castaño estiró una mano, en señal de querer cerrarlo. Armin puso la suya sobre la de él ―. Es un trato.

…

Luego de almorzar, Jean se despidió de Armin y regresó a la universidad. Estaba de un curioso buen humor, tanto que hasta a él mismo le extrañaba. En su recorrido hasta su siguiente clase, se cruzó con Marco.

―Oye ―dijo en forma de saludo el castaño, sin embargo, su amigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ―. ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Por qué huiste de mí la otra vez? ¿Fue porque estaba con Armin?

― ¿¡Y-Yo!? ¿Huir? ―Bufó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ―. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Marco lo miró verdaderamente enojado ―. No puedo creer que seas tan prejuicioso, nunca lo creí de ti, Jean.

― ¿Prejuicioso? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ―Cuestionó confundido.

―Que Armin sea gay no significa que esté enamorado de cualquier chico con el que hable ―regañó Marco.

― ¿Él…? ¿En serio? ―Dijo asombrado.

El azabache lo miró extrañado ―. ¿No sabías? Todo el mundo lo sabe.

― ¿Todo…? ¡Marco, yo lo conocí hace una semana!

―No puedes estar hablando en serio…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Jean se sentía tan tonto, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta, no era algo tan obvio para él. De repente, Marco largó una carcajada.

―Oye ―apoyó una mano en su hombro ―, lamento actuar como imbécil, pero… A veces creo que me ganas. Nos vemos, _pony-boy._

― ¡Oye! ―Se quejó el castaño.

Jean suspiró cansado, la verdad que ahora mismo no tenía nada de ganas de ir a sus siguientes clases. Sin embargo, tomó energía de donde no tenía, y terminó su día.

…

Tocó la última campanada, anunciando el final de la última hora de clase. Juntó sus libros y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero dos personas lo interceptaron.

―Así que… ¿Te preocupas por mí?

―Awww, _Jeany_ se preocupa por su amigo ―, se burló la castaña.

―Váyanse al demonio.

―Wow, usualmente esperas más insultos antes de responder así ―Connie cambió su expresión burlona a una más seria ―. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Estoy cansado… Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

No esperó respuesta y se fue, dejando a la pareja sola. Caminó hasta la salida del campus dentro de sus pensamientos, escasos, ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza taladrándole el cerebro.

― ¡Oye! ―Armin se acercó a él ―. Creí que nunca saldrías ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Jean solo asintió.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―Preguntó para sacar un tema de conversación.

―Bien.

Armin lo miró ―. Estás algo serio.

― ¡Pues, Armin, así soy yo! ¡Si no te gusta que sea serio, es una pena! ―Exclamó Jean, sarcástico e imbécil.

―Lamento que hayas tenido un mal día, pero no es razón de desquitarte conmigo ―respondió enojado y se cruzó de calle, solo para no caminar con él.

Jean siguió caminando con la vista al frente, el ceño fruncido y un humor bien de mierda. Luego de un rato, un poco de remordimiento apareció, solo un poco. Pero no era su culpa, así era él cuando estaba cansado, era un cretino y no podía evitarlo. Si Armin no lo conocía, era culpa suya. Bueno, culpa de Armin tampoco era. Por eso a Jean le daba algo de remordimiento. Ladeó ligeramente la vista, buscándolo en la cuadra de enfrente. Cuando lo encontró, estaba un par de metros detrás suyo. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente volvió en sus pasos. Se cruzó de calle y se acercó a Armin. No dijo nada y el rubio lo ignoró. Caminaron una cuadra. Dos, tres y llegaron a la casa del chico. Armin iba a entrar, pero Jean lo detuvo.

―Oye… Lamento ser un cretino. No quise tratarte así.

Armin lo miró apenas ―. ¿Quieres subir a merendar?

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, sin embargo ―, claro ―, Jean aceptó.

* * *

Les ha gustado? A mí si me gustó este, como que ya no es tan introductorio *está flasheando porque ni sabe de qué habla*

¡Gracias por leer y por los futuros reviews(?)!

Smeel ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; porque si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

He llegado con el cap 5 que creo que será el más largo de todos (no se ilucionen, sigue siendo corto XD).

Me alegro que les esté gustando, y volvería a nombrar a las personitas que me dejan review, pero me da paja. Solo voy a mencionar a Megumi Kurosaki por me rompe- me inciste en que lo haga(? Esa _bixen..._

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

El departamento de Armin era pequeño, acogedor. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el sofá de la sala, imitando al rubio.

―Ponte cómodo ―le dijo Armin mientras preparaba café para Jean.

― ¿Vives solo? ―Preguntó el castaño, por conversar.

―Humjum ―respondió desde la cocina, la habitación contigua a la sala ―. Me queda cerca de la universidad y del café.

Jean apareció en el marco de la puerta, apoyado en éste de costado ―. Es un lindo lugar.

―Gracias.

―… Aunque un poco pequeño. Creo que te queda bien ―sonrió burlón.

―Voy a ignorar esa indirecta ―Armin rio, Jean se acercó a él.

― ¿Ves? Como media cabeza más tengo yo ―dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y mirándolo a los ojos.

―Esto no me causa gracia ―Armin desvió la vista para no reírse ―. Ten.

Jean recibió la taza de café y regresó a la sala. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Armin encendió la tele.

― ¿Qué sueles mirar a esta hora? ―Preguntó el castaño.

―Pues… casi siempre estoy estudiando o leyendo.

―Eres como un _nerd ―_ dijo Jean burlón y en seguida se corrigió ―, o a-alguien apasionado por la lectura.

―Estuviste cerca, pero sí, hasta yo mismo me considero un poco _nerd,_ y me divierte serlo. O sea, lo soy porque hago cosas que me gustan, ¿Por qué me molestaría?

Jean lo miró, Armin sonaba tan determinado y seguro de sí mismo, que hasta un poco de envidia le daba. A diferencia de él, Jean no podía decir que era tan seguro de sí mismo, había veces en las que caía en la presión social. Por eso habían ciertas reglas que prefería no romper, por más tentadoras que parecieran.

…

―Oye… ―Abrió lentamente los ojos ―. No quiero echarte, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

― ¡Mierda! ―Se levantó de un salto ―. Me quedé dormido… ¿Qué hora es?

―Cinco y media ―respondió Armin, colocándose su mochila en la espalda.

―Mierda… ―Repitió Jean ―. Es muy temprano ―rio suavemente.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con velocidad, luego regresó y tomó sus cosas. Ambos salieron y Armin cerró con llave.

― ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

―No sé ―se encogió de hombros ―, parecías en verdad cansado… ¿Debí haberlo hecho? ―Preguntó un poco preocupado.

―No te preocupes, es solo que siento que te acoso un poco ―Jean sonrió.

―Podría ser peor…

Jean lo miró confundido, pero no le dio importancia ―. ¿Vas al café? ―Armin asintió ―. Yo iré a casa a cambiarme, en un rato te alcanzo.

―Claro ―sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Jean caminó en dirección contraria a la de él y se alejó. Armin suspiró. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Se suponía que no haría eso, que no se dejaría llevar por lo agradables que fueran los demás, si tan solo ellos lo vieran. Suspiró otra vez. Se encontraba en un dilema, uno doloroso. Sacudió su cabeza y aceleró el paso, aún le quedaban muchas cosas qué hacer antes de abrir el café.

Llegó a la puerta del local y casi pierde el aliento por lo que ve.

― ¡Armin! ―Exclamó el otro chico ―. Qué extraño que yo llegara antes que tú, ¿tuviste algún problema?

― ¡P-Por supuesto que no, Eren! En verdad, también estoy muy sorprendido… ―Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Armin fue directo a la oficina principal, prendió las luces de todo el lugar y dejó sus cosas sobre la silla, salió y a un costado, antes de ingresar a la cocina, tomó un delantal negro, uniforme obligatorio del café. Eren ya estaba listo y se encontraba acomodando las sillas y las mesas. Armin puso la primera jarra de café a hacer en la cafetera y fue a la bodega, a buscar las cosas que necesitaba.

Iba bien adentrado en sus pensamientos, si Eren y Jean se conocían, de seguro se pelearían, o sea, por cómo era Eren… Y Jean no se quedaba muy atrás. Él solo esperaba que el castaño demorara lo suficiente como para que no se cruzara con su amigo.

Volvió de la bodega y se cruzó con Eren.

―Voy a buscar unas cosas atrás ―Armin asintió.

Fue al mostrador y empezó a acomodar las cosas que se usaban en el día. De un momento a otro, vio a Jean en la puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo y fue a abrirle. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada, Eren apareció.

― ¡Armin! ¿Por qué le abriste? Está cerrado ―se giró a Jean ―. No debió de haber abierto la puerta, está cerrado.

―Ya lo sé, pero yo…

―Pero nada, está cerrado todavía. Vuelve en una hora ―Eren lo interrumpió.

― ¡Oye! ¡Él me dejó entrar, no puedes echarme! ―Jean exclamó enojado.

― ¡No me importa! ¡Está cerrado! ―Argumentó Eren, levantando también la voz ―. ¡Vete o llamaré a la policía!

― ¡Basta! ―Gritó Armin ―. ¡Cállense ambos y dejen de pelear! ―Suspiró y continuó, con más tranquilidad ―. Eren, yo lo dejé entrar porque es un amigo de la universidad.

― ¡Já! ―Exclamó Jean, triunfal.

―Que va a ayudarnos a organizar todo para abrir ―finalizó Armin. Ambos lo miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

―Si ese es el caso… Supongo que está bien que entre… ―Eren se encogió de hombros y regresó a la bodega, restándole importancia a lo recién sucedido.

Jean lo miró como se alejaba y luego miró a Armin.

―Lamento todo eso, él… ―el rubio buscó las palabras correctas, pero no las encontró ―, es agradable luego de que lo conoces.

―Claro ―contestó Jean sarcásticamente y luego dijo ―. Entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

― ¿Cómo? ―Preguntó confundido.

―Sí, dijiste que estaba aquí para ayudar ―Jean lo miró y sonrió de lado ―, ¿No querrás que te deje como un mentiroso, o sí?

Armin se dio la vuelta y se aclaró la garganta ―. Podrías limpiar las mesas… Hay repasadores detrás de la barra.

Jean fue al lugar señalado y Armin fue a la oficina, entró y cerró la puerta. Sus piernas se aflojaron y se sentó apoyado en ella.

―M-Mierda… ―Tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos tapados con una mano, con la otra se revolvía el cabello, en un gesto de ansiedad. Y claro, las cosas se salían de su control y lo ponían extremadamente ansioso. No podía dejar que Eren lo viera ahora, sino no le dejaría ir a la universidad, menos acercarse a Jean…

Maldijo otra vez; todo era culpa de ese maldito castaño y suya, por dejarlo. Si tan solo él…

― ¿Armin? ¿Estás ahí?

― ¡S-Sí! ¿Sucedió algo? ―Respiró profundamente, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Eren haciendo un mohín ―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Es que… no quiero estar solo con él ―tenía las mejillas rosadas, como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche ―. No me agrada.

Armin negó con una sonrisa, ¿Ese era el mismo chico que hace un rato iba a echar a Jean a patadas?

Salió de la oficina y fue con Eren al salón principal. Por alguna razón, las mesas que Jean había estado "limpiando", se encontraban más sucias.

―Nunca se me dio bien la limpieza ―comentó acercándose a los otros chicos. Armin sonreía incómodamente y Eren tenía el ceño fruncido. Le quitó el repasador de las manos y él mismo fue a limpiar las mesas.

―V-Ven, Jean ―Armin lo tomó con suavidad del brazo ―, ayúdame en la cocina.

Jean lo siguió sin darle importancia a las maldiciones que Eren mascullaba en su nombre.

―Si Levi viera esto, seguramente me daría una paliza… ―Armin lo escuchó apenas, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Estando en la cocina, ambos se lavaron las manos, luego Armin lo miró.

―Conecta todos los cables que veas, yo iré a buscar algunas cosas a la heladera.

Dejó al chico solo y salió de la cocina, en dirección a la cámara refrigeradora. El frío golpeó su rostro y lo relajó. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y sonrió, faltaba poco para que abrieran y pudiera relajarse completamente. Ese trabajo le gustaba, siempre era predecible. Sasha era predecible con sus gritos y pedidos de último minuto, Eren era predecible con los días iba y los que no, Mikasa era predecible con su puntualidad. Incluso los clientes que venían una vez y nunca volvían eran predecibles. Jean también lo había sido en un principio, y creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Sin embargo, eso había estado muy lejos de la realidad.

* * *

A veces me siento una mierda cortando los caps así... pero luego recuerdo que no tengo sentimientos y se me pasa c:

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó, me pueden dejar un review; si no les gustó, también háganlo(?

Well, smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Capítulo seis!

Iba a subirlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada uvu

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencias: AWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAH(?

Disfruten.

* * *

Sentía su cabeza muy pesada, tanto que casi se le hacía difícil mantenerla erguida.

―Ouch ―su cabeza hizo un sonido sordo al golpear contra su mesa ―, eso debió doler ―dijo Marco, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

―Es que me levanté un poco temprano… ―giró su cabeza un poco para mirarlo ―Marco… Consígueme comida… ―pedía en un tono tenue, como si estuviera a punto de morir.

El azabache rio ―. Eso quisieras; debo ir a mi siguiente clase.

Jean trató de detenerlo, pero casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Todo esto era culpa de Armin, si tan solo no hubiera querido ayudarlo… ¿Por qué era culpa del rubio? Porque sí, porque siempre ponía esa cara con esos gestos que te impedían decirle que no.

Era gracioso, porque Armin nunca había tenido esa intención. Nunca había mirado a Jean de ninguna forma especial. Pero claro, para el castaño era más fácil decir eso a asumir la culpa de haber caído a los pies de Armin.

Jean se sonrojó furiosamente.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó Connie sentándose a su lado.

―S-Sí. ¿Qué quieren? ―Preguntó desconfiado.

―Queremos disculparnos por lo de anoche ―dijo Sasha, al otro lado de Jean ―, no sabíamos que te sentías mal.

Jean escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, aún sobre la mesa, tratando de ignorarlos.

―Trajimos una ofrenda de paz…

El delicioso olor de un omelette recién hecho llegó a sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

―Están perdonados… por ahora ―dijo antes de devorar la comida.

…

Apenas terminó su última clase, fue directo a su casa. Se dirigió al subterráneo, no tenía ganas ni energía para caminar ese día. Se sentó y dormitó un rato, vigilando vagamente cada parada, para no pasarse. Más de una vez sus ojos habían viajado a través de cada pasajero, buscando alguna cabellera rubia, aunque no obtuvo ningún resultado.

En la cuadra que le quedaba a su casa luego de bajar del transporte siguió pensando en lo mismo, incluso cuando llegó a su departamento, cuando cerró la puerta, cuando se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama. Incluso cuando se durmió, Armin, su rostro, sus mejillas y su sonrisa fueron su último pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no soñó nada; debió haber sido por el cansancio. A la mañana siguiente se despertó complemente renovado, de buen humor e inexplicablemente feliz. Se vistió y se preparó para salir. Había una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que se quebró pedazo por pedazo en cuanto entró a la cafetería de Armin.

―Ugh, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Jean frunció notablemente el ceño, pero su orgullo le impidió preguntar por Armin ―. Un café.

―Tu nombre ―. Preguntó Eren con sequedad, con el vaso en una mano y un marcador en la otra.

―Jean.

― _Yan…_ ―Dijo Eren mientras lo escribía.

― ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo escribiste? ―Preguntó con recelo, Eren le mostró el vaso ―. No, se escribe J-e-a-n ―deletreó.

― ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya sé cómo! ―Los ojos de Eren brillaron en malicia. Jean volvió a fruncir el ceño y pagó.

Luego, al final de la barra recibió su bebida.

―Que lo disfrutes ―Eren sonrió y Jean observó su nombre en el vaso, _Cara de caballo_ , seguido de un corazón, más feo que los de Armin, cabe agregar.

Endulzó su café y decidió sentarse en el segundo piso de la cafetería. No podía evitarlo, pero seguía pensando en Armin. Se sentía como un tonto al admitirlo –dentro de sus pensamientos–, pero lo comenzaba a extrañar. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? ¿O le había pasado algo? No, no, no, eso no sería posible. Eren parecía un amigo cercano suyo, si le había pasado algo, lo más seguro sería que el café estuviera cerrado.

Terminó el café y decidió irse, ya que, no tenía nada qué hacer allí.

En la hora del almuerzo, pensó en buscar a Armin cerca de la facultad de Letras. Sus sospechas no eran equivocadas. Lo vio sentado en un banco, algo alejado de los demás. Estaba comiendo un sándwich y tenía la mirada perdida. Iba a gritarle, para llamar su atención, pero se detuvo al ver que Eren y otra chica se acercaban a él. Armin seguía serio, pero sonreía apenas cuando ellos reían, a pesar de que no se le veía con ganas de ello. Luego de un rato, los tres se fueron, sin embargo, Jean seguía parado allí. Escuchó el lejano timbre, anunciando las dos en punto de la tarde y que estaba cerca de llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

…

A la salida, volvió a buscarlo. Le preguntó a Marco si sabía a qué hora terminaban las clases del rubio. Su amigo le había dicho y lo había agradecido. Por eso se encontraba en ese momento en la puerta de la facultad, listo para emboscarlo. En cierto momento, pensó que tal vez había salido por otro lado o que ni siquiera había asistido a las clases de la tarde. Pero finalmente, Armin salió por la puerta. En cuanto vio a Jean, su cara cambió por una sorprendida.

―Oye ―sonrió apenas —, ¿Me estabas esperando?

Jean bufó ―. Cómo crees… ―luego lo miró ―. Pero tal vez sí. ¿Tienes ganas de caminar a casa?

Armin asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar. No era camino tan largo como para hacer a pie, así que caminaban tranquilamente. Jean miraba de reojo a Armin, el cual solo miraba al frente.

El rubio tenía la mirada seria, entre triste y cansada, y Jean estaba un poco preocupado. Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

―Tienes una mirada muy punzante ―dijo Armin y Jean se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierto ―. ¿Pasa algo?

―Es que ―se rascó la nuca nervioso ―, pareces no sentirte bien.

Armin lo miró perplejo ―. ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Pues, tus ojos no están brillantes y no sonríes ―Jean lo miró ―. Esa cara no cuadra mucho con el resto de ti.

― ¿Mi cara…? ―Armin se tocó una mejilla, un poco preocupado ―. ¿Tú lo crees?

―Por supuesto, personas como tú siempre tienen que sonreír.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque si no, personas como yo no saben cómo hacerlo ―Jean se quedó congelado en su lugar, ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?

Armin siguió caminando como si nada, hasta que notó que Jean no seguía ―. ¿Vienes?

El castaño lo analizó por un momento, pensando qué pasaría después a partir de su confesión. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pasara? Ese fue su pensamiento, y por eso lo siguió.

Siguieron caminando, en silencio, como si nada. Luego de un rato, cayeron en una conversación banal, pero no menos entretenida. Jean notó que Armin parecía sentirse mejor, bromeaba y sonría un poco más.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio primero.

―Entonces, nos vemos mañana ―Jean le sonrió de lado.

―Claro que sí, Jean ―Armin abrió la puerta de su casa, y la mantuvo así ―. Oye…

Jean se acercó un paso y lo miró cuando lo llamó, Armin estaba sobre el escalón del pórtico y casi le igualaba la altura a Jean ―. Gracias por acompañarme ―dijo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

―No es nada… ―Jean también lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque se encontraba un poco sonrojado ante el abrupto toque.

Se separaron a penas y Armin volvió a acercarse, uniendo sus labios con los de Jean. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas casi pálidas, claro, en comparación con las del otro chico. Las de Jean parecían estar casi en llamas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Seguía abrazando a Armin, pero estaba estático en su lugar, no correspondía el beso ni se alejaba para cortarlo.

Luego de unos segundos, Armin cortó el beso suavemente y se fue sin siquiera mirar al castaño. Después le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jean estaba parado, delante del pórtico, seguía rojo como un tomate y estaba atónito por lo que había pasado. Si aún le quedaban dudas, ahora ya no dudaba de la homosexualidad del rubio. Pues lo había besado. En los labios. Durante más de uno, dos y tres segundos. Lo que más le sorprendía era que no lo había detenido.

Que hasta… le había gustado.

* * *

FUCK YEAH, THEY ARE SO DAMN GAY.

He de decir que este es de mis caps favoritos uvu

No tengo mucho más para decir... ¡Gracias por leer!

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar. Si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Capítulo siete!

He de decir que me agrada mucho este fic, es como si... yo misma lo hubiera escrito.

Okno, el fic es mío! No crean que hago plagio(?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten~

* * *

Llevaba horas recostado en la cama. O minutos. No podía decirlo con certeza, ya que no había mirado la hora desde que se había acostado. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado más temprano, en ese beso. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado… Lo que había hecho. Se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. No podía creer que había besado a Jean, ni que él no lo hubiera impedido.

En verdad, no recordaba la última que él había besado a alguien, que había tomado la iniciativa. Tal vez no estaba equivocado con Jean, tal vez él… no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Sabía que no le agradaba a Eren, y que si Mikasa lo conocía, tampoco le agradaría mucho, pero él… Estaba enamorado de Jean, y ya no quería negarlo. Y ese beso había sido genial, a pesar de lo amateur.

Pero sin importar todos sus sentimientos, seguía igual de nervioso. Aunque no había sido detenido, todavía no sabía si era correspondido. Todavía tenía la incertidumbre de si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, pero sí cuándo se despertó.

Se sentía más tranquilo y relajado que en el día anterior. La pequeña crisis que había tenido ayer, ahora ni le afectaba. Se preparó para salir y se dirigió al café. Ese día le tocaba estar solo, cuando fuera hora de ir a la facultad, Mikasa lo relevaría. Pero para eso faltaban, al menos, unas cuatro horas.

Poco después de las seis y media, abrió, pero el primer cliente llegó a las cerca de las siete. Le preparó el pedido, se lo entregó. Limpió un par de mesas, preparó más café; sacó y puso más facturas en el horno. Tomó más pedidos, los entregó, siguió cocinando más cosas de panadería. Le encantaba ese trabajo, al igual que ese café. Hacía muchos años su abuelo lo había abierto. Había pasado toda su vida allí dentro, ya que desde niño vivía con él. Aunque ahora vivía solo. Estaba solo en el mundo.

Bueno, en realidad no. Tenía a Eren y a Mikasa, que desde que habían cumplido dieciocho habían comenzado a trabajar oficialmente en el café, llevando ya unos tres años de experiencia en el mismo. Ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía. Los tres lo sabían, y por eso se cuidaban recelosamente entre sí. Esa era la razón por la que Armin se encontraba un poco preocupado por lo que sentía por Jean. No quería perder a sus amigos.

…

En cuanto vio a Mikasa aparecer por la puerta del local, se dirigió con velocidad a la oficina a cambiarse para ir a la universidad. Cuando estuvo listo, salió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue casi corriendo para no llegar tarde.

En su camino fue interceptado por Sasha, quién le preguntaba si traía con él su desayuno. Armin sonrió y se lo dio, luego se despidió de ella para seguir corriendo. Luego se cruzó con Marco; lo saludó, pero no se detuvo hablar mucho con él y siguió en su carrera. Por último, pero no menos, se encontró con Jean, quien lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio de su facultad. Estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

―Espérame en la salida, ¿Sí?

Armin asintió sin decir nada y Jean hizo lo mismo, luego se despidió apenas con la mano. Eso fue suficiente para que los nervios carcomieran todo el cerebro del chico. ¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? ¿O lo despreciaba? ¿O lo odiaba y despreciaba al mismo tiempo? Auch, eso sería algo muy difícil de afrontar. Sin embargo, Armin no se dejaría llevar por sus pensamientos. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, confiaba en sí mismo y en la elección que había hecho en cuanto a Jean. Si todo resultaba mal por la tarde, le dolería, pero no se arrepentiría de ello.

Porque estaba enamorado de Jean, y no haría nada para evitarlo.

…

Y allí estaba, justo donde le había dicho, esperándolo. Caminó rápido hasta su lado.

―Vamos en subterráneo, ¿Está bien?

―Claro ―asintió el otro.

Estaban inexplicablemente serios y apenas hablaban. Se notaba a leguas que ambos estaban nerviosos, pero ninguno quería admitirlo, lo cual había hecho que su viaje fuera, además de corto, incómodo.

Ambos bajaron en la parada de Armin y caminaron hasta la casa de él. El rubio volvió a pararse en el pórtico, para estar a la altura de Jean. Él se acercó y ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, luego Jean desvió la mirada.

―Oye, lo de ayer ―se rascó la nuca nervioso y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse ―, no estoy seguro de qué pasó ni cómo, pero yo…

―Sé que fue muy abrupto, y que no debí hacerlo, pero lo que pasa es que yo… ―comenzó a excusarse Armin rápidamente, por completo nervioso y avergonzado, pero fue interrumpido por Jean.

―Creo que me gustó.

Armin se calló de golpe y lo miró fijamente, buscando sus ojos; Jean se ponía cada vez más y más rojo. Seguía evitando la mirada del rubio y parecía no querer hacer otra cosa.

― ¿Cómo es que "crees" que te gustó? ―Preguntó Armin, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

― ¡Ya sabes! Es como… ―Trató Jean de explicarse, sin lograrlo.

―No, no lo sé, Jean.

Jean lo miró apenas ―, te estás burlando de mí, ¿Verdad?

Armin sonrió y se acercó a él ―. Volveré a besarte ―le anunció. Jean asintió apenas antes de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Pero esta vez sí le correspondió, lentamente.

Armin puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y Jean lo abrazó por la cintura. Estuvieron así un largo rato, besándose, sin importarles nada más. Porque, ¿Qué había más importante que ellos?

Claro, la tormenta que amenazaba con comenzar.

Al escuchar un trueno resonar, ambos se separaron del susto, se miraron y rieron. Luego se despidieron y Jean caminó rápido a su casa, para no ser atrapado por la lluvia.

* * *

Los shippeo taaaanto. Mi propio fic me da feels XD

¡Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó díganmelo en un review :33

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo ocho de este fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué seguía? Se preguntaba Jean.

Al parecer, Armin le gustaba y mucho. Creía que era completamente hetero, pero al parecer, no lo era. Una curiosa sorpresa.

Pero si el otro chico le gustaba a él y viceversa, ¿Por qué no eran una pareja?

Definitivamente debía decirle eso a Armin, se lo diría al día siguiente. Le podría enviar un mensaje de texto, pero luego recordó que no tenía el número de Armin. Luego se dio cuenta de que no conocía el apellido del rubio y por último que lo había conocido hace poco menos de un mes. El no solía ser la clase de persona que iba rápido en una relación, pero ahora había roto su record. No lo malinterpreten, Jean no iba a hacerse para atrás ahora.

Si ambos se gustaban, ¿Qué tenía de malo que estuvieran juntos? No era como si se fueran a casar.

En fin, ahora Jean ya sabía qué seguía: debía conocer mejor a Armin. Y besarlo más.

Sí, eso sonaba genial.

…

Su primer pensamiento cuando se despertó fue que debía ir al café. Luego miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde.

Se vistió y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, luego fue a paso rápido –casi corriendo– hasta el café. Justo cuando estaba por entrar, se encontró con Armin, quien salía.

―Hola ―dijo Jean, mientras una sonrisita tonta decoraba su rostro.

―Oh, hola ―saludó apenas Armin, sin fijarse ya que también iba apresurado.

―Oye, Armin ―dijo Jean al sentirse un poco ignorado —, soy yo.

El rubio se detuvo un segundo, se giró un poco y lo miró. Luego sonrió ―. Lo lamento, es que voy tarde.

Siguió caminando rápido, alejándose del café y de Jean, que se había quedado parado en su lugar; en seguida empezó a seguirlo, pero no porque fuera él, sino porque también iba tarde.

―Oye, estuve pensando en que, luego de todo lo que pasó ―se sonrojó apenas ―, tal vez podríamos salir, ya sabes, como pareja… ―dijo lo último en un tono bajo.

― ¿Cómo dices? No logré escuchar qué dijiste al final.

―Que podríamos salir como pare… ―lo miró ―. ¿Te estás burlando de mí otra vez?

Armin sonrió y buscó su mano lentamente ―. Me encantaría salir contigo.

Jean también sonrió y apretó la mano del chico ―. También pensé que no tengo tu número telefónico.

―Yo no tengo celular.

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

―No lo sé, nunca se me dio por comprar uno ―se encogió de hombros.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal del campus y se miraron.

―Nos vemos al mediodía, ¿Sí?

Armin asintió. Jean estaba parado estático y lentamente se iba sonrojando más y más hasta que, de improvisto, plantó un beso corto en los labios de Armin. Luego se fue corriendo, para no llegar _tarde._ Armin quedó sorprendido y después sonrió.

…

Estaba rojo, y siguió estándolo hasta que ingresó a su clase, a la cual, llegaba tarde. Se sentó detrás de Connie y Sasha y trató de concentrarse en todo momento, pero no podía. Armin se colaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Cuando la primera clase de la mañana terminó, sus dos amigos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.

―Tienes cara de idiota ―dijo Sasha.

―Y llegaste tarde ―dijo Connie.

―Yo creo que… ¡Tienes novia! ―Exclamó Sasha.

Jean se sonrojó furiosamente, ¿Cómo demonios lo habían adivinado?

Connie soltó una carcajada ante la cara de Jean.

― ¡Es verdad! ―Exclamó y miró a su novia ―. No creí que tuvieras razón, pero era verdad.

Sasha también rio ―. Solo lo decíamos por molestar, pero no creí que lo confesaras tan así, _Jeany_.

Jean maldijo porque ellos tenían razón, él solo se había mandado al frente.

― ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

―Nadie.

― ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

―Qué te importa.

― ¿Nosotros la conocemos?

―N-No ―Jean se tapó los ojos y maldijo.

― ¡Sí la conocemos! ―Exclamó Sasha.

― ¡Vamos, Jean, dinos quién es! ―Demandó Connie, haciendo puchero.

― ¡No! ¡Ahora déjenme en paz! ―Exclamó y dio por terminaba la conversación. Sus dos amigos iban a replicar, pero justo llegó su siguiente profesor.

Jean suspiró cansado y se cuestionó a sí mismo su silencio.

…

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Jean quiso deshacerse de Sasha y Connie, para que no vieran que se iba con Armin, sin embargo, los otros dos no parecían querer dejarlo en paz.

― ¡Muy bien! ―Exclamó harto ―. Dejaré que vean quién es, solo si lo hacen de lejos y luego no me hablen por el resto del día… o de mi vida.

Sin dudar, ambos aceptaron los términos sin rechistar. Jean salió del aula y los otros dos lo siguieron _disimuladamente_. Mantenían una distancia de varios metros, para no irritar a Jean, cosa que igual no funcionaba. El castaño estaba muy nervioso. Cuando encontró a Armin, se paró en seco; se giró a Connie y Sasha y les hizo señas de que se fueran. Ellos asintieron, pero continuaron siguiéndolo.

Armin estaba sentado bajo un árbol, leyendo y con una bolsa a su lado. Jean supuso que eran sándwiches de la cafetería. Se acercó a él, tratando de ignorar a Connie y a Sasha.

―Traje dos sándwiches de jamón y queso, ya que salí temprano y pensé que… ―Jean lo interrumpió besándolo. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y trataba de ignorarlos, quería que Armin fuera lo único en lo que pensara en ese momento. No quería pensar en sus amigos, no quería pensar en las personas que pasaban por allí, no quería pensar en la sociedad ni en cómo lo vieran.

Solo quería pensar en Armin y olvidar todo lo demás.

* * *

El viernes que viene (25/12), trataré de subir el capítulo sin falta, ya que... es el último. lol.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chan, chan, chaaaan.

Se me olvidó subirlo ayer :v

Capítulo final de este fic! Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron, dieron follow, fav y, mayormente, dejaron reviews. Ustedes fueron quienes me dieron más ganas de publicar uvu

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: _Muy_ corto. No me odien.

Disfruten.

* * *

Sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo; un diez había sacado. Y ni se había copiado. No podía esperar a regresar para mostrarle esa nota. En verdad, no podía esperar a que acabara el día. El último día de clases. Miró a sus amigos, quienes seguían quejándose de sus notas.

― ¿Cómo es que sacaste más que yo en Pensamiento Filosófico? ―Cuestionó Connie.

―Tienes que ser de mente muy abierta como para amar a la comida de la manera en que yo lo hago ―contestó Sasha en tonó de intelectual.

Jean sonrió mientras ellos seguían hablando de sus notas. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la última hora del día, no podía esperar para ir a ver a Armin. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que se habían conocido y habían empezado a salir. En verdad, nadie le había dado tanta importancia como él creyó, lo cual lo había alegrado. Recordaba aún todos los chistes tontos que Connie y Sasha le habían hecho, no porque saliera con un chico, sino porque estaba enamorado. Recordó la cara sorprendida de Marco y como se había reído después, creyendo que había sido una broma. Luego le dijo que se alegraba de él.

Sonó la campana y recogió sus cosas, listo para irse. Se despidió de sus amigos, quienes le dijeron que lo llamarían durante las vacaciones y que lo visitarían cada día. Jean sonrió preocupado, ya que no lo dudaba, Connie tenía una copia de las llaves de su departamento.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal del campus en busca de Armin.

―Hola ―saludó el rubio cuando se encontraron en la puerta ―. ¡Ya estamos de vacaciones!

―Sí ―contestó Jean sonriendo ―. Mira ―dijo y le mostró sus notas.

― ¡Aprobaste Inglés! ¡Genial! ―Contestó y lo abrazó por los hombros. Jean lo abrazó también.

―Fue gracias a ti… ―dijo suavemente.

―No es nada ―contestó ―. Oye, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

― ¿Comer y dormir…? ¿Teníamos algo más planeado?

―Pues… ―Armin dudó por un segundo ―, pensé que podríamos ir al cine con Eren y Mikasa.

Jean se puso nervioso y lo miró, se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de salir con ellos también.

―M-Me parece genial ―dijo y lo tomó de la mano ―. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Y claro, esas eran las palabras mágicas para que Eren apareciera.

― ¡Armin! ―Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que se separara de Jean ―. ¿Entonces iremos al cine _los tres_?

―En realidad ―dijo Jean, rompiendo su abrazo y volviendo a tomar a Armin de la mano ―iremos los **cuatro** ―remarcó la última palabra.

Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Jean hizo igual. Antes de que pelearan, Mikasa también había llegado.

―Eren, deja de pelear ―le reprendió suavemente, luego le quitó la mochila a Armin ―. No lleves tu mochila, Armin, es muy pesada.

―No te preocupes, Mikasa, yo…

―Jean puede llevarla ―lo interrumpió. Luego le arrojó la mochila al castaño y tomó su lugar, yendo de la mano con Armin.

Jean atrapó la mochila y los miró, ambos se las habían arreglado para quitarle su lugar al lado de su novio. Las dos manos del rubio estaban ocupadas, llevando de cada lado a uno de sus amigos.

Suspiró y los siguió, de a ratos, Armin giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, siempre dándole una mirada de disculpa.

Jean no se enojaba, después de todo, tenía a Armin para sí mismo cada noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, y espero verlos en mis otros fics. No sé qué más decir...

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Y próspero Año Nuevo :DDD

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
